Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch display device, and in particular to a touch display device with a reflection reducing layer.
Description of the Related Art
As technology progresses, several information devices are being developed, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, ultra-thin laptops, and satellite navigation. Except for using a keyboard or mouse for keying in and control, a popular way to control information devices is through touch technology. The touch display device usually has a user-friendly and intuitive user interface, so that users of all ages can operate or control their information devices by using a finger or stylus.
However, since the metal material formed on the touch module or the display module of the touch display device can reflect light, the display quality of the touch display device can be adversely affected. Therefore, a touch display device with a reflection reducing layer which may further improve display quality is needed.